Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 10 = 6x + 7$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 10) - 3x = (6x + 7) - 3x$ $-10 = 3x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $-10 - 7 = (3x + 7) - 7$ $-17 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-17}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{17}{3} = x$